


Punishment

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: #1 “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” with Bucky and anon asked for “I love how your body loses control when you cum.” With Bucky please!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader
Kudos: 40





	Punishment

**_“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”_ **

His warning bounced around your head constantly since you stepped through the front door. Oh, how you regretted pushing his buttons. It was something you tended to do when you were bored, and yes, you had been bored, and pushing his button had been funny at the time. But now it didn’t seem like a good idea now that you were paying for it.

Eye-rolling and back-talking, the two things Bucky hated the most, were what got you in trouble this time. He had warned you, multiple times actually, but you didn’t listen and continued. And now here you were, receiving the very thing you didn’t want- or did you actually want it? 

Here you were, back pressed against the wall as Bucky fucked into you. His teeth bit into your neck harder with each thrust. Your nails raked up and down his back as his left hand made its way from your waist to your clit. His fingers rubbed vigorously ripping yet another orgasm from you. You didn’t know how much more you could take. The two of you didn’t make it passed the door before he was on you. You’d lost count after your fourth orgasm and you still weren’t sure how Bucky was able to continue.

“Bucky, you gotta- you gotta stop! I’m sorry!” you cried, tears, actual tears, rolling down your cheeks. Your legs clenched around him a tad bit tighter, your head fell backward and hit the wall. You couldn’t take much more, but you had to. This is what you had asked for, right?

He shook his head, “Not yet, Y//N.” His voice rumbled in your ear. You could feel the bruise from where his teeth had been. You hoped and prayed that it would bruise, you wanted a reminder.

His thrusts grew increasingly harder and faster and he placed gentle kisses on your face. The contrast between his kisses and thrusts ripped another orgasmed from you. Bucky’s hips faltered.

“Fuck, _I love how your body loses control when you cum_. Again. Show me,“ his hips met yours at a brutal pace as he watched you come apart once again. The smile on his face as he watched you was exactly what you had been waiting for.


End file.
